habitos
by REBEKAH'S
Summary: Oneshot Faberry.


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece son de sus respectivos dueños, Basado en un capítulo de una serie que vi hace un tiempo y decidí adaptarlo a la pareja Faberry. Sin más que decir disfruten de la lectura.**

**Capítulo 01.**

* * *

Iba un hombre tranquilamente por la calle rumbo a su trabajo sin saber que era seguido por una chica no muy de cerca para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, al cruzar una esquina y pasar unas Palamós que comían migajas de pan en la calle, sonó un disparo y el hombre que iba adelante callo sin evitarlo, la que lo perseguía corrió a donde él para solo verlo muerto con un tiro perfecto en la cabeza, sacó su arma buscando al asesino pero fue imposible conseguirlo.

Cerca de ahí en un hotel una mujer de cabellera rubia larga y ojos verdes profundos sonreía para sí misma por otro trabajo perfectamente realizado, mientras desarmaba su arma y la guardaba en su maletín especial con todas las partes de esta, en eso suena la puerta de su habitación de hotel.

—**disculpe señorita, servicio a la habitación**—dice un botones del lugar.

La chica se sorprendió ella no había pedido ningún servicio a su cuarto, sabía que era una trampa así que termino de guardar sus cosas y saco una pequeña arma que siempre guardaba en su ropa por precaución, se acercó a la puerta a verificar de quien se trataba.

Detrás de la puerta aun el botones esperaba a que le abrieran, cuando una mujer lo golpeo por atrás dejándolo inconsciente mientras lo arrastraba para esconderlo, de repente vio como la puerta del cuarto se abría y mostraba la sombra de alguien la mujer asustado saco su pistola y empezó a disparar todo desesperada hacia la habitación, antes que le dispararan a ella descargo toda su arma y decidió ir a verificar creyendo que había salido airosa de ese encuentro, entro al lugar mientras volvía a cargar su arma esperando conseguir el cuerpo de la chica muerta, pero solo escucho un ruido de dos disparo que le daba en cada uno de sus brazos cayendo al suelo desprotegido mientras la chica caminaba a donde ella sonriendo mientras guardaba su pequeña arma de reserva.

—**no te preocupes linda llamare a alguien para que venga ayudarte, nos vemos**—y se fue mientras se ponía su chaqueta blanca y salía de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Días después lejos de ahí en otra parte de la cuidad entraba una chica de cabellera negra y ojos marrones a la oficina donde la esperaba un hombre sentado en su escritorio mientras terminaba una llamada al verla entrar.

—**disculpe la demora jefe, dime de qué se trata el nuevo trabajo**—dijo al sentarse en una de las sillas al frente del cruzaba sus piernas y recostaba su rostro en una de sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo.

—**se trata de tu nuevo trabajo agente, su nombre es Quinn no conocemos su apellido ni de donde proviene solo que es apodada una sola bala, es una asesina profesional que hace tiempo tenemos en la lista de nuestra agencia—**

—**hace días nos enteramos que uno de nuestros agentes estaba en su lista de trabajo y lo usamos como carnada para ver si la atrapábamos pero no resulto como esperábamos, uno resultó muerto y la otra gravemente herida—**

—**Vaya que lugar usa a sus empleados de esa forma, no les da vergüenza**—dijo la chica con cierta molestia.

—**Tú sabes muy bien que por cumplir la misión se hace cualquier cosa y no eres quien para criticarme—**le replico el hombre sin ningún remordimiento.

—**Es cierta disculpa y continua—**dijo la chica con resignación.

—**nos enteramos que tú eres la siguiente en su lista, por eso te llamamos para que te encargaras de ella y terminemos con este juego de una vez**—

—**entiendo y ¿cuando empiezo?** —

—**Mañana mismo, aquí está la carpeta con todos tus papeles para esta misión, le deseo suerte agente Rachel y espero verla pronto con buenos resultados**—

—**gracias y de eso no tengo la menor duda hasta pronto jefe**—dijo sonriendo mientras sale del lugar.

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana cierta chica de cabello negro llegaba a una hermosa isla de vacaciones y era recibida por uno de los empleados.

—**Bienvenida señorita Berry, déjeme ayudarla con su maleta**—

—**Gracias**—dijo mientras se bajaba del avión en que venía—**este lugar es más hermoso de lo que esperaba**—sonríe contemplando si alrededor.

—**si es una de las mejoras isla de los alrededores y usted llego en buena época, que no hay muchos turistas y puede descansar a plenitud**—

—**Ya veo, entonces me las pasare muy bien en los días que este aquí**—le regala una sonrisa al empleado.

—**Sí, no tenga la menor duda de eso**—responde el chico todo sonrojado—**vamos por aquí está el hotel y usted debe estar cansada del viaje—**

—**ok y solo un poco**—dice antes de seguirlo.

Después de registrarse, ver su habitación y descansar un rato, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la playa para conocer bien el hermoso lugar donde se encontraba.

Caminaba por la orilla de la playa descalza, las olas acariciaba sus pies, el viento jugaba con su cabello negro y vestido blanco, se detuvo un momento a contemplar el mar.

Lejos de ahí era observada por una chica de cabello rubio que se encontraba en un árbol apuntándole y preparándose para cumplir su encargo, con la mira de su arma señalando hacia su cabeza aprovecho el momento para detallarla—**eres más hermosa de lo que esperaba**—decía sin dejar mirarla—**aunque también muy tonta, sabiendo que estoy detrás de ti te me presentas tan fácilmente para cumplir mi trabajo sin ningún esfuerzo**—puso su dedo en el gatillo preparada para completar todo—**entonces muere**—y disparó su arma la cual solo tenía una única bala que siempre usaba.

Bajo su arma por un momento triunfante y satisfecha por otro trabajo completado sin ningún problema, para después volver a usarla en busca del cuerpo de la hermosa chica que había matado.

—**No puede ser**—dijo asustada al no creer lo que veía sus ojos, la chica aún seguía viva había esquivado su disparo sin ningún problema, se encontraba cerca de la marca hecha por las balas mirándola sin ninguna preocupación incluso se dio el tupe de saludarla y sonreírle como si nada hubiera pasada.

La chica asustada al verse descubierta e indefensa decidió huir con gran velocidad antes que fuera atacada—**pero cómo es posible**—dijo con desconcierto—**he fallado, la primera persona que me hace usar dos balas**—se reprocha con rabia mientras apretaba sus y esta sangraba un poco.

Rachel aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar sin moverse, dejo que escapara. Ella no tenía prisa ni un plazo como la otra chica, podía tomarse todo con calma—**debes estar muy mal Quinn, ya empezaste a romper tus costumbres**—dijo sonriendo mientras seguía su caminata por la playa felizmente.

Horas más tarde ya se encontraba más calmada después de lo ocurrido—**al fin alguien que me va a dar un poco de guerra, esto va estar muy divertido**—dijo la chica de cabello rubio mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba rumbo al hotel, pronto caería la noche y era su hora de descansar.

La noche ya había llegado y Rachel, ya había recorrido gran parte del lugar hasta que decidió volver.

—**Buenas noches señorita Berry**—le dice uno de los empleados al verla entrar.

—**buenas noches, alguna llamado o mensaje para mí**—le pregunta ella al recepcionista.

—**no ninguna, pero esta señorita hace rato que espera por usted—**y le señalo a unas sillas del frente donde se encontraba la chica leyendo el periódico.

—**gracias, enseguida hablo con ella**—dijo mientras se retiraba y se acercaba a la otra—**vienes a matarme delante de todos Quinn**—

—**vaya veo que me conoces**—cerraba su periódico y se levantaba del mueble para acercarse a ella—**eso me da gusto, no vengo por lo que piensas, solo a saludarte e invitarte a cenar—**

—**saludarme e invitarme a cenar, ¿qué pretendes?** —

—**nada en particular, solo conversar contigo un rato aunque creo que te da un poco de miedo, por lo que veo**—

La morena le regala una sonrisa—**ya quisieras tu chica y sabes qué. Acepto tu invitación aunque tienes que darme unos minutos mientras me cambio, ¿no te importa verdad? —**

—**no tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, te espero en el restaurant, solo espero que no me dejes plantada**—

—**no lo hare, yo también estoy interesada en conversar contigo, en seguida vuelvo**—dijo mientras se iba a su habitación y podía sentir como la otra chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima hasta que desapareció en el ascensor.

—**No sé qué pretendes, pero no podrás conmigo**—pensó la chica mientras subía a su habitación.

Después de varios minutos ya se encontraban cenando las dos chicas sin decir nada.

—**Empiezas tú o lo hago yo**—dijo mientras sonreía y movía su copa de vino.

—**Te doy el privilegio de comenzar**—le responde la rubia toda coqueta.

—**ok, Quinn Fabray o mejor conocida por su apodo una sola bala, dado por sus hábitos de matar con un solo disparo en la cabeza preciso certero y sin falla, claro hasta que aparecí yo para cambiar eso**—y bebió su vino toda creída mientras la otra chica solo sonreía—**solo te gusta asesinar de día y tu tiempo para terminar un trabajo es una semana aunque siempre lo terminabas antes, se conocen muy pocas cosas de ti, prácticamente no existes para nadie, voy bien o me equivocado en algo?—**

—**perfectamente aunque te falto saber que me gusta escuchar música clásica por la noche mientras bebo una copa de vino antes de dormir, es como mi hora de meditación o algo así**—

—**Ok y gracias por el dato**—

—**por nada y continua por favor, aunque solo tengo una duda, ¿cómo conseguiste mi apellido?—**

—**fácil con dinero y buenos contactos, se consigue todo querida. Continúo con el relato. Te contrataron para matarme por eso te encuentras aquí, lo único que no entiendo es lo de esta cena no es algo que hagas nunca—**

—**ya veo, si no acostumbro a eso pero tú lo cambiaste Rachel Berry, premiada por tres años seguido como mejor espía en la agencia donde trabajas, no te gusta trabaja en grupo siempre sola y no te quedas mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar tiendes a aburrirte, no se conoce nada de tu familia ni amigos y por tu trabajo eres prácticamente una desconocida para el mundo—**

—**gajes del oficio, tu más que nadie sabes cómo eso**—

—**sí y cuéntame ahora que ya sabemos las intenciones de cada una, ¿cómo quedaran las cosas? —**pregunta mientras se sire más vino.

—**nada cambiara en absoluto y que gana la mejor asesina**—dice la morena mientras levanta su copa y la acerca a la de ella.

—**Sí, que gane la mejor**—chochan sus copas y sonríen como si fueran las grandes amigas.

Y así termino la cena, mientras cada una de ellas se dirigía a su cuarto.

Ya había caído media noche y una morena se ponía su traje de cuero pegado al cuerpo mientras ponía su arma en su estuche que se encontraba a un lado de su pierna, camino hasta el balcón—**es hora de comenzar mi trabajo**—y con gran agilidad salto hacia el otro balcón rumbo a la azotea del edificio donde se podía ver mejor la habitación de su nuevo víctima—**vaya es cierto lo que dijiste, quien lo diría que fueras tan sincera conmigo**—dijo mientras observaba a la rubia sentada con su bata de baño en un gran sofá mientas escuchaba música en sus audífono y con una mano movía su copa sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados sin percatarse que era observada.

—**Es una lástima, pero trabajo es trabajo—**sacaba su arma y disparaba rumbo a donde se encontraba la chica para llevarse una gran sorpresa al no verla sentada donde estaba, corrió rápidamente rumbo a la habitación y entro en ella para solo conseguir una nota pegada al sofá con un alfiler.

—**¿qué es esto?—**pensó intrigada mientras arrancaba la nota y leía lo que decía—**te dije que era mi hora de descanso y no acostumbro a jugar en ella, pero mañana con gusto jugamos todo lo que quieras, por cierto me debes una copa chica de cuero rosa**—Rachel comenzó a reír al terminar de leerla—**sí que era mejor de lo que esperaba**—sonrió y volvió a mirar el sofá para solo ver las dos marcas de los disparos que acababa de hacer la morena—**que interesante trabajo**—dijo mientras miraba la luna en esa hermosa noche llena de sorpresas para ambas…

**Capítulo final.**

Al otro día muy temprano se podía escuchar bastante ruido en la orilla de la hermosa playa del lugar, una chica con traje de cuero corto de color rosa corría esquivando ágilmente varios disparos que le propinaba otra chica de cabello rubio que se encontraba en unos de los árboles del alrededor.

—**te tengo**—dijo la morena al adentrarse en el bosque y creyendo que al fin la había capturado, disparo varias veces pera esta ya no se encontraba ahí—**como es posible que desaparezcas tan rápido—**pensó la chica mientras miraba a todas partes buscándola.

En eso oye cómo se dispara un arma rumbo a ella, la cual esquiva dando varias vueltas y comienza a correr ahora siendo ella la perseguida.

—**rayos, cuantas balas tendré que gastar en ti, para cumplir mi trabajo**—grito la rubia muy furiosa y desesperada, para continuar en su búsqueda.

Y así continuaron los días siguientes de la semana de plazo de Quinn, era el último día lo cual provoco que perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba, esta vez se perseguían en el mar cada una en una lancha corriendo a gran velocidad.

Los disparos iban y venían, las posiciones cambiaban cada rato o todo dependía de cuál de las descuidara más rápido.

—**no puede ser me quede sin gasolina**—dijo Rachel al ver el medidor del vehículo.

—**Veo que ya te cansaste de correr—**pensó Quinn al ver como se detenía y acelerar más el paso de la máquina para alcanzarla.

—**Por aquí debe a ver un poco más**—buscaba por todo el lugar, sin tener éxito.

—**esta vez tu suerte se acabó**—dijo la rubia al acercase a donde estaba la otra y comenzar a disparar por todo el vehículo, sin percatarse que la otra chica había saltado al mar antes de que esta comenzara su arremetida.

Al terminar creyéndose victoriosa se subió a la lancha de Rachel en busca de sus cuerpo, reviso por todos lados sin encontrarla—**no puede ser, otra vez se me escapo**—grito la chica con frustración por su nueva falla, en eso comenzaba a caer la noche y sus últimas esperanzas se acababan, había perdido todos sus hábitos los cuales la habían convertido en una de las mejores—**como es posible que pierda con una niña como esa—**pensó la chica con frustración mientras volvía al hotel.

Mientras en otra parte de la isla la otra chica salía de la mar totalmente agotada por haber nada tanto rumbo a la orilla—**como es posible que todo sea tan difícil con ella**—pensó la chica mientras se sentaba en la orilla y recuperaba el aliento perdido por el gran ejercicio que acababa de hacer.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Rachel decidiera volver al hotel, quiso comprobar que no había ningún trampa para ella y terminar de recuperarse también—**buenas noches señorita Berry**-le dijo el chico de la recepción al verla entrar con esas fachas—**¿qué le ocurrió?**-le pregunta al verla toda mojada.

—**buenas noches y pues me dieron ganas de nadar hoy—**le dijo sonriendo al chico.

— **¿con esa ropa?—**

—**sí, ¿nunca lo has hecho? —**

—**He no—**

—**Bueno pues deberías intentarlo**—le dijo antes de comenzar a ir.

—**Espere señorita Berry, otra vez la espera la chica del otro día**—le grita antes de que fuera.

— **¿la de la otra vez?** —

—**sí, haya se encuentra**—le indico a donde se encontraba Quinn mirándola.

—**ya veo y gracias por avisarme otra vez**—le dijo antes de ir a donde se encontraba la chica.

—**Sí que tardaste**—le dice Quinn mirándola molesta.

—**Si hubiera sabido que me esperabas, hubiera vuelto antes querida Quinn**—

—**Tu siempre tan chistosa Rachel**—

—**hago el intento, es mejor reír que llorar, ¿no crees?** —

—**Todo depende de la situación y te esperaba, para volverte a invitar a cenar**— le dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su abrigo—**te espero en la mesa de siempre así que no tardes Rachel**— se fue sin esperar su respuesta.

—**vaya, ya no sé qué esperar de esta chica**—pensó antes de ir a cambiar de ropa.

Volvió al poco tiempo con un vestido hermoso de color rojo el cual le quedaba muy bien.

—**otra vez me disculpo por el retraso y cuéntame a ¿qué se debe esta nueva cena juntas?** — pregunto la chica mientras el camarero le serbia su comida y su bebida.

—**Solo te tengo una propuesta, estoy segura que te interesara mucho**—le dijo Quinn mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la morena.

—**Quien lo diría, ahora me propones cosas, espero que no sea una propuesta indecente, porque no soy ese tipo de chicas, aunque contigo haría una excepción**—

—**Tú sí que cambias de temas rápidamente morena, pero esa no es mi propuesta, es algo sobre nuestras misiones**—

— **¿Qué quieres decir?-**dijo Rachel intrigada.

—**Que me gustaría que todo esto acabara esta noche, es mi último día del plazo**—

—**entiendo y de que se trataría esto**—

—**pues no es algo muy difícil, solo nos pondríamos de acuerdo para que cada quien diga sus técnicas sobre el trabajo sin ninguna mentira ni ocultar nada—**

—**y ¿después? —**

—**después lucharíamos entre las dos para elegir cuál de las dos es la mejor, de eso trataría todo, si quieres acordar algo más por mí no abra ningún problema Rachel**-dijo mientras terminaba su comida.

—**me parece buena idea, por mí no abra ningún problema, pero me gustaría más que fuera un duela, de un solo disparo cada una, así sería todo más rápido**—

—**mucho mejor, porque mi tiempo se acaba y la verdad no quiero romper con mi último regla de trabajo—**

—**bien y entonces ¿cuál de las dos comienza a contar sus secretos? mi querida Quinn—**

—**yo empezare, pero aquí no, porque mejor no continuamos esta conversación en. ¿Mi habitación o en la tuya?** —

—**en la tuya, estoy segura que te sentirás más cómoda o ¿me equivoco?** —

—**para nada, entonces vámonos**—dice Quinn mientras se levanta y toma la mano de la otra chica rumbo a su alcoba a continuar la velada.

Al rato ya se encontraban las dos conversando y bebiendo alegremente su segunda botella de vino.

—**Bien comenzare entonces**—

—**Soy toda oídos**—dijo la otra sonriendo.

—**hace algunos años, quede ciega debido a un terrible accidente de tránsito del cual quede viva de milagro, pase bastante tiempo deprimida por eso, pero después me operaron y recupere mi vista. claro no me quedo perfectamente por la noches no veo muy bien, por eso siempre trabajo de día y también por la ayuda de estos lentes negros que uso desde mi operación, bueno ese es mi gran secreto ahora te toca a ti**—dice mientras se sirve más de su bebida.

—**vaya quién lo diría, pues lo mío no es la gran cosa, vez estos zarcillos que siempre uso**—le dijo la morena al mostrárselos.

—**sí, ¿que ahí con ellos?** —

—**que tienen unos dispositivos especiales que me ayudan a escuchar todo mucho mejor y puedo escuchar de donde sale cualquier disparo y así poder esquivarlos antes de que me den a mí—**

— **¿solo eso? —**

—**solo eso, unos zarcillos especiales y una gran agilada y movimientos rápidos, ese es mi gran secreto de éxito—**

—**Vaya quién lo diría**—dijo la chica de cabello rubio mientras le sonreía a la otra.

—**pero sabes tengo una nueva petición que acoplar a nuestro pequeño trato**—le dice Rachel mientras se levantaba y la jalaba con ella.

—**y ¿cuál será?** —

—**porque no terminamos esto velada en la cama**—le responde al dejar caer su vestido y quedaba totalmente desnuda frente a la otra que la miraba con deseo—**será mucho más interesante, ¿no crees?** —ponía sus manos en el cuello de la chica rumbo a besarla.

—**como tú quieras Rachel**—dice antes de besarla apasionadamente y abrazarla.

Ruidos en la habitación, movimientos en la cama, lámparas en la mesa de noche que caen al suelo sin importancia alguna, jadeos y respiración entre cortada mientras dos personas se mostraban todo el deseo y pasión acumulada desde el día que se conocieron y enseguida se desearon.

—**vaya eso sí que fue interesante**—dice Rachel mientras se encontraba a un lado de la cama fumando con una gran sonrisa de satisfecha.

—**Yo diría que fue mucho más que eso—** la rubia solo sonríe viéndola y acariciándola—**pero creo que deberíamos acabar con esto de una vez, ya casi es media noche—**

—**podemos descansar unos minutos más antes de eso—**

— **¿se te olvida el trato? —**

—**no y tienes razón, así que vamos**—se levanta rumbo a vestirse seguida por la otra chica que hace lo mismo.

El aire de esta noche estaba especialmente frio pero eso no le importaba a ninguna de las dos, solo importaba cumplir su misión.

—**la verdad me divertí mucho estos días que pase contigo**—dice Quinn mientras le sonreía.

—**el sentimiento es mutuo, si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, te aseguro Quinn, que todo sería diferente**—

—**Entiendo pero así ocurrieron las cosas y no se puede cambiar**—levanta su rifle y le apunta a la chica.

—**Tienes toda la razón**—le dice mientras levanta su pistola y la apunta a la otra también.

Ninguna de las dos comenzaba, solo se miraban hasta que una de las ramas de un árbol cerca se rompió producto del frio viento que hacía, dando comienzo a todo, las dos dispararon al mismo tiempo, pero una sola cayó mortalmente herida.

—**Cómo es posible, dejaste tus zarcillos en la habitación**—dice mientras intentaba cubrir su herida y se desangraba.

—**lo lamento, pero te mentí sobre eso**—dice la morena al acercarse a la otra chica que se encontraba en el suelo.

— **¿cómo es posible?** —volvió a repetir sin creérselo aun.

—**Es posible porque yo no soy como tú, no limito mi trabajo por costumbres, solo me importa cumplir con mi misión sin importar nada ni nadie, eso es lo que me vuelve mejor que tú en todo sentido—**

—**Eres una**—y no pudo terminar la chica de cabello rubia antes de desvanecerse por completamente.

—**Lo lamento, pero son negocios y en ellos no caben los sentimientos**—dice Rachel mientras se va y deja a la otra chica en la arena.

**FIN…**

**Algo extra…**

—**Muy buen trabajo, agente Berry**—le dice el jefe de la chica muy contento, ya habían pasado varios días desde esa misión.

—**No fue nada realmente**—la morena respondía, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido. Se encontraba sentada justo al frente del escritorio de su jefe.

—**por esto gran trabajo, te daré varios días de descanso, como recompensa, debes estar contenta—**

—**gracias en verdad las necesito**—dijo la chica un poco cansada.

—**muy bien puedes retirarte, nos vemos después**—

—**ok, adiós jefe**—dice la morena mientras sale de la oficina, rumbo a su casa.

Condujo por casi una hora hasta llegar a un lugar privado que se encontraba afuera de la cuidad, con alta seguridad no cualquiera podía entrar y el que lo hiciera debería darse por muerto en el mismo momento que puso un pie dentro de la propiedad, estaciona su carro y baja de la rumbo a la entrada de la casa.

Entro, dejando su bolso en el mueble, las llaves en donde siempre las colgaba y se quitaba la chaqueta rumbo a la cocina por algo de beber.

—**Sí que tardaste mi vida**—le dice una vos ronca en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura suspirando felizmente por su llegada.

—**no deberías estar levantada, se te abrirán los puntos si no te cuidas**—le reprocha molesta por no cuidarse como se lo pidió.

—**Tenía que venir a recibirte, no me regañes Rachel**—le dice mientras hace un puchero.

—**Ok disculpa**—se voltea y la abraza aún más a ella—**solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase nada Quinn—**

—**No me pasara nada, no te preocupes, ahora solo me preocupa otra cosa más—**

—**y ¿esa es? —**

—**esta felicidad que no durara mucho, en cualquier momento nos descubrirán y vendrán por nosotras**—

—**no debes pensar en eso y si llega a ocurrir ya veremos cómo resolverlo. Además no creo que lo hagan, somos las mejores en nuestro trabajo**—le dice mientras la abraza más fuerte.

—**de eso no hay duda alguna, bien. No pensare en cosas que no han pasado a un y disfrutare el momento—**

—**Sí y sabes mi Rachel ahora solo quiero una cosa—**

—**así y ¿cuál será? —**

—**un beso, han sido muchas horas sin tus labios**—le dice Quinn mientras acerca más a ella sus labios.

—**tú sabes que no te puedo negar nada Quinn**—dijo mientras se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso—**te quiero**—y volvió a besarla con un beso más largo que el de antes.

—**Y yo a ti mucho todavía más**—y le corresponde el beso con más pasión.

**Ahora si el FIN.**

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leer por sus comentarios se les quiere chao.**


End file.
